To Live and To Conquer
by VenaHope
Summary: When your reborn a thousand years into the past of one of your favorite anime as the main villainess of the series, well, what can you do? My name is Princess Kaguya Otsutsuki, and I'm in for one interesting adventure. Slight AU, Original idea goes to 2000kate. Self Insert.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**I'm rewriting this fanfiction, I'm sorry but... the last one was going nowhere. I lost inspiration, and my writing style is different now. I hope you stick around to see the new story.**

* * *

Chakra was everywhere.

Naruto, Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura watched as Madara began to expand, slowly but surely shifting into a much larger form, bloating outwards until his head could no longer be seen, until the large mass suddenly converted into a woman.

"Isn't she the one super gramps talked about?" Naruto asked, his eyes wide. Sasuke nodded.

"Kaguya."

Kaguya looked at them, blinking for a couple of seconds before glancing around at her surroundings, before seeing Zetsu in her arms. A mixture of emotions seemed to flicker across her face, before she laughed.

"Oh my god... I'm so sorry about this." She spoke. Her words shocked Sasuke and Naruto. She smiled, almost embarrassed before rubbing her head. "Mother..?" Zetsu called, shocked by her words. Kaguya suddenly glared at Zetsu. "What on earth have you been up to?"

"I.. I was preparing for your return. I.."

"Quiet. I never wanted anyone to die. You will be apologizing for your cruel actions towards these children." Kaguya scolded the black void, who pouted in shame. Kaguya looked at Naruto and Sasuke. "I'm so sorry for my son's actions. He was only trying to free me. I might not have been at my best in the past. But I've had time to re-think my life. Lot's of time." She chuckled. "I'm Kaguya Ootsutsuki, and I come in peace."

Her calm and cheerful attitude seemed to calm the group down a bit. Kakashi stepped forward. "You.. don't mean us any harm? You aren't going to fight us?" He asked tentatively. Kaguya laughed. "No... now.. you two." She turned to Naruto and Sasuke, who stiffened. "Form the rat sign. You can undo the Tsukiyomi. Oh, and zetsu are there any white Zetsu left I can in habit instead of Madara? This guys feel a bit weird, and I can feel him fighting me."

"Yes... mother.." Zetsu slithered off to find a suitible body, while Kaguya looked at the team. "So.. aren't you going to introduce yourselves?"

Kakashi nodded. "My name is Kakashi Hatake, these are my teammate, Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke."

"So, the Super Gramps said you were evil.." Naruto said. Kaguya sighed. "Yes..I was.. broken. My mind had completely shattered, I suppose. But time healed it, and I can say right now I am dead set on keeping the peace. There will be no conflicts under my watch from now on. I don't know how the people currently contained in the Tsukiyomi will feel about that, but... I hope they can contend with peace."

"I think that won't be a problem. The Kage would probably want to question you though.." Kakashi said. Zetsu showed up with a white zetsu, and Kaguya closed her eyes, before suddenly moving into said body in a flash, leaving Madara passed out on the ground.

Madara groaned. Kaguya reformed and looked down at him, crouching. "Hello." She said softly. "I'm sorry for what has happened to you..." Madara looked up at her, before looking up at the sky. "So it was all for nothing then..." He said, sounding defeated. It made her sad to hear such pain in his voice.

"Not nothing." Kaguya said, and he looked at her. "I am a immortal being with incredible power, and I will ensure peace upon this world." Madara blinked, watching as she stood up, before turning to Naruto and Sasuke. "Well? Aren't you going to release the genjutsu?" She asked. The two of them looked at each other, and formed the sign after a moment of silence.

Across the world, people woke up from the Genjutsu in a daze. Shinobi approached them from all directions, seemingly still prepared for battle. The reanimationed Hokage soon found them as well, and everyone was eyeing Madara, who lay on the ground, and Kaguya.

"Who is that woman?" It was Gaara who spoke. Kaguya waited for everyone to get close. Naruto suddenly waved his hands around.

"It's Ok everybody! The war is over! Madara has been defeated.. by this lady! She's cool, dattebayo! Not an enemy!" Naruto yelled loadly. "Super grandma is on our side!"

Kaguya snickered at the nickname, before looking around at the people who still eyes her warily. The five Kage, Konoha 12... 11 approached as well as the dead Hokage and Sasuke's team along with Orochimaru. She shifted her weight, looking at all of them, and careful not to move in a threatening manner.

"My name is Kaguya Ootsutsuki, I.. am the creator of chakra, and this Shinobi world was a side effect of my decisions in the past. My son, Zetsu, has caused you great pain, and I am truly sorry about that. He will be punished accordingly, you have my word." Zetsu flinched, still looking ashamed, and pouted at his mother's words.

"But I would like to make one thing, very clear to the Shinobi villages." He tone darkened and her voice hardened. "There will be no more conflicts, no more wars, no more fighting each other over such foolishness." Kaguya said. "If you have any disagreements, you will answer to me." Her Byukbugan flashed dangerously, and the brief flash of KI had everyone's hair stand on end. "Am I understood?"

"You have no arguments from the Sand." Gaara spoke, speaking for the sand. Kaguya looked at him and nodded.

"Nor from the leaf." Tsunade followed, with each Kage agreeing to keep the peace. Kaguya grinned.

"Excellent."

* * *

 **Well... re-written first chapter... I am so sorry for deleting the previous chapters... but I was honestly not sure of where to go with that story-line. You have my apologies.**


	2. FlashBacks Are Fun

I wasn't in Konoha.. I was.. in some kind of palace? White marble walls surrounded me, I stared at the pillars before spotting a girl standing by a window, looking outside one of the large window. She wore a beautiful pink kimono and wore her white hair in pigtails. Her eyes were white, as was her skin.

I realized the girl looked familiar.

 _"Kaguya-Sama. Kaguya-Sama. KAGUYA-SAMA!" Shrieked Leica, my 'nanny.' "What's wrong Leica?" A small white haired girl asked, seemingly bored._

 _"Oh! There you are Kaguya-Sama." Said Leica calming down. Kaguya stared at her passively. "It is time to begin your training."_

I felt a sharp pain in my head. **_My head... it's hurts... what is this..._**

The scene suddenly changed.

 _"Hey watch out!" A boy with yellow hair raised past Kaguya. She blinked. The boy could be no older than 8, he had a mischievous smirk on his face, as he laughed mockingly at her. The boy was holding some sort of... was that a cake?_

 _"HEY! GET BACK HERE YOU BRAT!" Men, obviously the original owners of the cake, raced by her shouting profanities at the boy. "Stop." She said. They froze._

 _"Kaguya-Sama! I'm so sorry, but this br- child, stole a cake from my shop! He-" Kaguya threw some coins at him, her expression unchanging. The man's eyes widened._

 _"This should take care of that. Now, you, boy, what is your name?" Asked Kaguya. "Yuno!" Said the boy. "And who are you, huh? Some sort or Lady or whatever?"_

 _"Do not talk to Kaguya-Sama like that! She is the princess of-"_

 _"Enough. Yuno, come with me." Kaguya took the child's hand. "Hey where are we going? You still haven't answered my questions!" Whined the child as Kaguya let him through the streets, and up onto a roof. She looked around carefully, before smiling at him. Yuno blinked, wondering what the white haired girl had in mind._

 _"What's up kid? Now that I paid for your cake, mind giving me a slice? I'm Kaguya by the way." She smiled. The boy blinked. "Wha? Why do I have to share with you?!"_

 _"Because I saved you and paid for the cake?"_

 _The boy huffed, pouting. "Fine." The two cut the cake, and began enjoying the spoils._

 _"So why did this people listen to you, and call you Sama?" Asked Yuno. "Oh that, well, that's because I am Princess Kaguya. No biggie." Yuno's eye widened._

 _"WHAT A PRINCESS, NO WAY!" Yelled Yuno in shock. I stuffed a piece of cake in his mouth. "Baka, someone might here you." She scolded ._

 _"Oh right, sorry, but I guess I should call you Kaguya-Sama to then?" Said the boy, scratching his head._

 _"No, you are gonna call me Nee-Chan." She said with closed eyed smile._

 _"Nee-Chan? But I'm not your brother." Said Yuno with a confused look. Why would she ask him to call her that? Yuno wondered._

 _"Not by blood, but I choose you as my little brother." Kaguya explained to the child. Suddenly a bright smile came onto his face._

 ** _Memories... these are memories... her memories!_** I realized with a bout of shock.

 _"OK Nee-Chan!"_

 _"Nee-Chan! Nee-Chan!" Kaguya looked up from her studies, as the a bright haired boy stumbled into the room._

 _"Yes otouto?" She asked the bubbly boy. "You have seen it! The prank I pulled on these guards, it was so funny!" Yuno said as he told the tale of how he use a smoke bomb to startle the guards, then a stink bomb to make them leave, then how they fell into his trap of goop._

 _"Oh Yuno, that's funny." Kaguya laughed, before sighing at the boy._ _"But I have to study now. Why don't you ask Leica to make you some cake?!" Suddenly his eyes shone with excitement at the prospect of cake._

 _"Ok! By Nee-Chan!" He yelled raising off. Kaguya laughed._

 ** _Beloved boy... Yuno... To bad he never made it._** The sound of a voice made me jump, and I turned around to see an older Kaguya looking at the boy sadly. I stared at her.

"Your... Kaguya?" I asked cauciously. She looked at me, and nodded. "I am.. or I was.. I...am you before." She explained, stepping closer to me.

I blinked. "What?" I asked confused, warily stepping away. "You are me, and I am you, that is, I was you." She said, and my eyes widened. She looked over at Yuno. "I wanted to show you this first.. to prove to you that I wasn't... I wanted to explain that I'm not a monster, we're not a monster."

I stepped away from her. "I'm.. dead then? If.. your me then I died and.. oh god." I took a deep breath. "I... I did all of that? Oh god.. all those people.. you.. killed all those people.." Kaguya nodded.

"Now I've unlocked my memories from the past, and in tern, awakened my past self. I.. never meant to become what I did. Eating the god fruit and disobeying the law to do it.. was a mistake. My mind was torn to pieces and I just.. I couldn't.." She shook her head. "I've caused so much pain... and to think it could have been prevented if I'd just unlocked them sooner..." She was crying now, and suddenly she was in front of me. "I hope that my past self can do better. I leave it to you now."

She tapped my forehead.

I screamed.

 _"My, my, playing with children are we?" Kazue... **I hate him I hate him** **IhatehimIhatehim**  
_

 _He walked over to me, smirking. His grey eyes shun with predatory glint. **Dangerous greedy cruel.. He only causes painpainpainpainhatehateIhatehim-STOP**_ _  
_

 _"O-ne-C-ch-an." A young boy, covered in burn marks choked out. I stared in horror, my eyes filling with tears._

 _"Yuno! No, no, no! Yuno! Please no!" I cried, kneeling to the child, picking him up. I held the boy close. "You going to be Ok, Imouto. I promise. Please. Stay with me." I said._

 _"I...l-love...you...One-ch-an." said Yuno, his breath slowed, then stopped._

 _"NOOOOOO!" I shrieked, everything around me seemed to shake and tremble as my pain increased._

 _"Kaguya! We must go now!" Yelled Leica. I glared at the woman, but obeyed, kissing Yuno on the forehead and standing. I walked towards the vessel, closing my eyes._

 _"My name is Kaguya."_

 _"Kill her."_

 _"Don't shoot! Lady Kaguya is pregnant!"_

 _"Mother no!"_

 _ **IT HURTS**_

* * *

I woke with a scream, before looking around frantically. I was in a bed, in my house in.. the dessert...?

Oh... right. I'd made it yesterday in the Dessert Dimension to hang out in for the... however long I've been asleep. That.. I remember making it originally.

I remember everything.

Oh god. I'm Kaguya.


End file.
